


Цеховое братство

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017





	

Флойд знает, сколько осталось патронов в обоймах и времени до детонации взрывчатки, он помнит предел нагрузки кевлара и усталости металла, выносливость мышечных волокон и выносливость волокон нервных; в общем, он неплохо знает, что сейчас умрет. И ни одна живая душа не захочет при этом сыграть над ним гребаный военный марш.

Это будет пятнадцатый или двадцатый раз — он не помнит, не видит смысла запоминать. Но вскидывая чужую винтовку на плечо (плюс двадцать патронов, три килограмма веса, минус скорость и маневренность, плюс... а, к черту), пробираясь из огня в огонь, он почти готов сам из нее застрелиться. Смерть в последнее время превратилась в недурной план побега. Правда, однажды Уоллер решит его выбросить, и вот тогда это превратится в абсолютный, окончательный провал. Он чертовски выдохся и устал, но Красному Робину, кажется, вовсе каждый вдох дается с трудом, потому что легкие забиты дымом и копотью, вероятно, и еще потому, что он вообще не привык умирать.

Черт, да Флойд сам ненавидит умирать. Жить тоже, но умирать, кажется, все-таки немного больше.

Совсем рядом с невыносимым хрустом рушатся перекрытия, едва не погребая Красного Робина под собой, когда сигнал от команды на волне окончательно затапливает треск. Флойд все-таки оглядывается через плечо и бегло оценивает то, как мальчишка держится за живот.

Живот ему прострелили. Вариантов у него теперь всего два — кровопотеря да удушье. Если не сдох в первые полчаса, то какое-то время перемолотые в кашу внутренности еще протянут. Если до сих пор продержался, то от болевого шока уже и не отключится. Из того, что Флойд слышал о Красном Робине, довольно ясно следовало, что такие не подыхают — по крайней мере, не на окраине корчащегося в пожаре Вегаса, не от вульгарной пули, не рядом с таким, как он.

Флойд бегло смотрит на винтовку. Двадцать или тридцать патронов, три килограмма веса, минус скорость и маневренность, плюс...

Почти без сожаления отбрасывая ее в сторону, оставаясь ровно с двумя патронами в обойме, он подхватывает Красного Робина под руку и делает первый шаг. Глядя на серые губы, сквозь которые едва прорывается негромкий хрип, ощущая мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую худое тело, он чувствует себя идиотом. Он чувствует себя идиотом, а с четырех сторон грохочет, воет пожар, у которого всех мотивов, что сплавить пластик, обуглить стекло, сталь — вылизать дочерна, плоть и древесину — сожрать. Когда их отправили в Вегас на бездарную миссию наблюдения, когда Флойд сам подставлял шею, позволяя перезарядить снаряд в собственной шее, его мотивация не была более весомой. Выжить и выспаться, если повезет — пожрать и потрахаться, остальное — решить по ходу миссии.

Огонь ревел в дереве и металле, а до детонации оставалось минут пять. Скорость, с которой они шли, требовала минимум семь для того, чтобы выбраться из радиуса взрывной волны, потому он прибавил шагу, насколько мог, но Красный Робин повис на его плече, едва волоча ноги. Снова хмуро оглядев его, Флойд скривился, пытаясь ускориться еще немного.

Наверное, он должен был бросить мальчишку подыхать в огне.

— Эй, — не останавливаясь, Флойд протянул руку и легко похлопал его по щеке. Голова Красного Робина дернулась, как у куклы. — Ты жив?

Веки дрогнули, но он не ответил. Глухо выругавшись, Флойд удобнее перехватил его, практически взваливая себе на плечо, и попытался выжать из тела еще немного, еще чуть-чуть. Предел нагрузки кевлара, предел усталости металла, предел натяжения мышечных волокон — это физика. В физике он был плох, отчаянно плох, зато за секунды выстраивал в голове уравнение скорости, время, расстояния и траектории полета, и никогда, никогда не промахивался.

Точность снайпера подсказывала, что они опаздывают на минуту. Что им не хватит времени. Что один он от взрыва убежит, но с обузой — нет. На мгновение зажмурившись, Флойд подумал, как легко в попытке спасти утопающего пойти ко дну вместе с ним. Умирающий жаден до жизни, любой жизни, до которой сможет дотянуться, потому что паника затапливает разум, минута — и тебя больше не будет. Красный Робин пробормотал что-то посеревшими губами, затем все-таки отключился. То ли от кровопотери, то ли от удушья.

За человечность в этом веке, конечно, давно уже никто не платил, и за гребаное цеховое братство — тоже, но, может быть, когда они оба тут сдохнут, а месиво из обгоревших, переломанных тел засунут в общий гроб — как влюбленных — кто-нибудь все-таки сыграет чертов военный марш.

Флойд удобнее перехватил его руку.

Оставалось тридцать секунд.


End file.
